Newborn Love
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Bella is the daughter of General Swan. Private Jasper meets one night at the Confederate Ball, it's love at first sight. What happens when Maria comes to town? Bella and Jasper join her army, of course! (I'm bad at summaries).
1. The Confederate Ball

**I own nothing!**

_Houston, Texas, 1860_

_Jasper's POV_

Tonight is the annual Confederate Ball, everyone in town could attend. I'm not very thrilled, I never much like dancing. But my friends convinced me saying, 'General Swan's daughter will be there. Don't you want to meet her?' Almost nobody had ever met the General's daughter. I agreed, it's not as though I had anything better to do that night.

I got there just as they announced the arrival of the General and his daughter. Multiple men whooped at the idea of seeing the General's daughter. But those men quickly turned away as General Swan's expression turned to a glare. I wasn't paying much attention; all I knew was that those men seemed to lose interest real fast so I decided to take a look at the General's mysterious daughter. I was frozen in aw, she was beautiful.

While most women would've worn extravagant gowns to such an event, she wore a simple green dress that flowed around her. Her long, chestnut locks fell perfectly around her face. Her eyes, her eyes were chocolate pools that I could drown in.

I hadn't realized it, but I was making my way over to the stairs through the crowd. I could just hear her father say, "Now go have fun, I need to discuss plans with Major Thompson." She nodded, disinterested, as her father left. That's when she noticed me.

Our eyes locked, her lips formed a beautiful smile as she blushed. "Hello," her angelic voice said, "And what might your name be?"

"Name's Private Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Might I ask yours?"

"Isabella Marie Swan pleased to meet you."

"So, you're the general's daughter?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking. I'm not much to look at," her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I could argue against that." She looked up, surprised, "Now, this may be blunt, but would you like to dance?"

"I would," she curtsied and I bowed. I gently took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Our hands rested on each other as we began to move around the room. I wasn't very good a dancing, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were on the ground the whole time.

I looked down, "Something wrong, Isabella?"

"What? No, I just-" she stepped on my foot.

"Ow," I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she pulled out of my arms. "I'm very clumsy."

"Really?"

"I am sorry, I'll just go now."

I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back into my arms, "You don't have to go. Here, let me help," I picked her up lightly and placed her feet on mine. I began to move, "See, you're dancing."

She laughed, "You sure you can do this?"

Now I laughed, "I've carried wounded men across the battlefield at least twice your size. I do believe I can handle one dance."

"I guess you're right." She placed her hands behind my neck, and I put mine around her waist. Our eyes were locked on each others for some time, she smiled all the while. I did make it through that dance, and many more with her.

It wasn't until her father cut in, "Could I have a dance with my daughter, Private?"

"Of course, sir," her smile faded as she went with her father.

"I'll see ya' later then?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course." I watched as she gave a small wave goodbye.

_Isabella's POV_

Then father cut in, "Could I have a dance with my daughter, Private?"

"Of course, sir," only when I stopped did I realize I 'd been smiling the whole time.

"I'll see ya' later then?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course." I gave a small wave goodbye.

Father and I began our dance, "What made you so interested in Private Whitlock?" he asked, _So it wasn't his idea._

I shrugged, "He offered a dance, I said yes," I couldn't possibly tell him how I feel, especially since I'm not quite sure how I feel.

"You know he's only a Private."

"As the name implies," I rolled my eyes.

"When I said you should marry a man in the army, I meant one with status."

"He does have status."

"Very low status," I groaned and looked in back to where the Private and I had been dancing. Oh I wish we still were, but he was gone. I sighed and focused on not stepping on Father's toes.

_Outside_

It was getting late and many of the guests had gone home. Father was still discussing plans, _Honestly, he needs to relax a bit._ I looked up at the stars, thinking about Private Whitlock. I sighed, I looked for him earlier and he seems to have disappeared. Huh.

"Hello, ma'am."

I spun around, "Private Whitlock."

"Please, just Jasper is fine, milady," he winked and bowed a bit.

"Jasper," I whispered, trying the name out. It made my heart beat and my lips tingle.

"So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing out here all alone?"

"It got crowded in there, I wanted some air."

"It is a beautiful night."

"It really is," I looked out at the pond behind the house, the moon reflecting off the water. I had to ask, "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again? After tonight?"

"If you'd like."

"I believe I would."

"Then I'll meet you tomorrow? We could go for a walk in the park."

"Of course, but who would chaperone?"

"As a member of the Confederate Army, I may escort a woman if she does request."

"Well then, might I request you escort me through the park tomorrow?"

"Yes you may."


	2. A Walk Through Town

_Jasper's POV_

I knocked on the door of Isabella's house. Of course, General Swan answered. "Hello soldier."

"General Swan, hello."

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"He's here for me," Isabella came down the stairs. She was wearing purple dress with a few bows and ribbons. Her hair was down, flowing behind her.

"What?"

"He was going to escort me through the park."

"'Scuse us a moment," the General closed the door. I could faintly hear what they were saying, _'Isabelle, what's this about?'_

'_I wanted to go for a walk.'_

'_You know what I meant.'_

'_Ja-Private Whitlock offered to escort me.'_

'_Alright, then. Enjoy yourself.'_

'_I will.' _The door opened.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's be off."

"Bring her back before sundown," the General instructed.

"Yes, sir." Isabella and I left, but I could feel her father's disapproving eyes on me until her house was out of sight. "Now tell me, what is the plan for today?"

"Whatever you want."

_Isabella's POV_

Father was clearly pained at the idea of me being out with Jasper, but agreed, knowing I don't get out much.

_He is such a gentleman_, "I haven't been in town for ages, so you lead the way."

"Really?" he asked.

"Father keeps me home a lot. He wants to keep me safe."

"Well, you are going to see the town for all its worth."

"Then where do we start?" I noticed a small store out of the corner of my eye, "Could we go to the bookshop?"

"You like to read?" he inquired.

"Well, it's better than sitting around the house all day." He laughed and we went inside.

I immediately found my favorite story- "Romeo and Juliet," Jasper said, "A great story."

"You've read it?"

"Yes, many times."

"Really? Then what's your favorite part?"

He thought a moment, "Probably the scene when Romeo and Tybalt fight. I can relate."

"Why is that?"

"I can relate. Many soldiers in the infirmary joke around saying 'I'm fine,' when they've been shot. What part is your favorite?"

"Probably the party at the Capulet's house, when Romeo and Juliet first meet…on the dance floor," I blushed, realizing how Jasper and I met. (A/N sorry, you kind of have to know Romeo and Juliet to get that, or at least use Sparknotes.) He smiled, probably realizing the same thing and we looked around a bit more before leaving.

We mostly just walked around town, talking. _This is far more fun than my few outings with Major Thompson_. During our blissful walk, I realized it was almost sunset, "You should probably bring me home before Father gets worried."

"Alright. And, Isabelle?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow?"

I smiled, "I would love to."

By the time we got back, it was almost dark, "Goodbye, Jasper."

"It was a pleasure, Isabelle."

"Just Bella is fine."

"OK, goodnight, Bella." I waved goodbye and got inside, and sighed.

"Bella, there you are."

"Oh, hello, Father."

"You were out with Private Whitlock a while."

"Yes, I guess I was."

"What did you two do?"

"Just walked around town, talking."

"You could've done the same with Major Thompson," he muttered. "Well I have to go to a meeting, I'll be back later tonight."

"Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Bella."


	3. A Walk in the Park

_Isabella's POV_

I heard a knock at the door, _Please be Jasper, please be-_ "Hello, Isabella," I was rather disappointed,  
"Hello Major Thompson, um my father isn't here."  
"I didn't come to see your father."  
"Um what is it then?"  
"He and I were talking last night. You're almost eighteen now and haven't settled down. And, well what I'm trying to say is," he rested on one knee, _Oh no_, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
"Major, I um, this is, we'll, I..."  
"Might I ask what is going in here?"

_Jasper's POV_

I saw Isabella talking with Major Thompson. What does he want? He got down on one knee, _no._ She hesitated, _What a relief_. "Might I as what's going on here?"  
"Oh, Private Whitlock," the major said, "What brings you here?"  
"Jasper and I have plans," said Isabelle.  
He stood and turned to her, "What?!"  
"The lady and I had plan for the day. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"  
"Oh no no, you weren't," she glared at the major and I smiled.  
"Very we'll, I'll see you later then, Isabelle?" he asked.  
She gave him a small curtsy and said, "Let's be off then?"  
"Right this way, Bella." I took her hand and lead her to towards town, leaving a very stunned major on her front porch.  
"Thank you...for back there."  
"No problem. Might I ask what that was back there?"  
"It's nothing. He was just asking me a question..."  
"Bella, I know what he was doing."  
She blushed when I said her name and looked to the ground, "Father has taken a liking to him and he's been hinting at proposal for years. 'You're almost eighteen,' they say, 'you need to settle down.'"  
"Well, let's not think about 'im today. Let's just go to the park."

_Isabelle's POV_

It was a wonderful day. We walked for hours and talked quite a bit. Jasper listened to me, just another amazing thing about him. Unlike the Major who would just go on and on about his war plans and metals, it was very one-sided. I realized half way around the lake that our hands had laced together, I blushed. I looked a short distance away and saw a familiar path, "Follow me," I whispered in his ear and ran ahead. I looked back, he was staring at me a bit perplexed, "Come on," he smiled and hurried after me.

"Where we heading?"

"Shh," I looked around, making sure nobody was around, but it seems almost nobody was in the park again. I grabbed his hand and started leading him into the woods, "It's a surprise." He smiled and let me lead him to my favorite spot in town. The path soon came to an end and we looked upon a secluded little pond that seemed to have been dug into the ground. It was almost sun set and oranges were already painted on the trees and water. I smiled, "Here we are."

He took in the scene around him, "It's so peaceful, so beautiful, like you."

I blushed, "Um, thank you."

"How did you find this place?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the path.

I sat next to him and replied, "I used to sneak out a lot when I was little. Father never noticed, and one day I found this place. I started coming here a lot to think…"

"I can see why you'd keep coming back."

"You know, I don't know what it is, Jasper, but I feel I can tell you anything."

"Really?"

"I've never shown this place to anyone. But I wanted to be here with you," I squeezed his hand. Our eyes locked and soon out lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. This was my first kiss, and it felt…right.

We pulled away, "Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Gone

Jasper's POV

I ascended through the ranks surprisingly fast (though she says otherwise, I'm sure Bella has something to do with it). We've been courting for almost a year, and I was almost ready to pop the question. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

The stars were out and I couldn't wait to get back home. As I was riding, I saw three woman, "Can I help you ladies?"

"He's a good one, Maria," one of them said.

"What's your name, soldier?" the one I think was Maria asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am."

"You'll make a fine addition." I don't remember much after that. All I knew was pain, a searing pain that coursing through my veins. All I could think about was Bella...

I woke up in an abandoned warehouse. "Rise and shine Whitlock," a male voice said.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, we're still in Huston. Now get up, you're probably thirsty, right?"

I realized I had a craving for...blood. I nodded as he lead me outside. I could see everything so clearly, and hear miles away, and smell…I bolted into the woods. It wasn't until I saw the body fall to the ground, now an empty husk, that I realized what I had done. I gasped and stepped back.

"Better?" the man asked.

"What am I?"

"I think you know. Now follow me, I'll take you to see Maria."

"Who's Maria?"

"The reason you're here."

"Why _am_ I here?"

"To help me," a feminine voice said.

I turned and saw, leaning against a tree, the woman from earlier, "You."

"Me," she teased.

"What did you do to me?"

"Haha, that's pretty obvious."

I stomped towards her, "I don't know what you want, but-" I was cut off by a collection of loud growls and hisses. The two other women and a few others appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Threats won't work when I have them on my side," I still held my ground, not willing to back down, "And hundreds more…" she mused. I was taken aback, _That's enough for-_ "Welcome to the army."

_Bella's POV_

I sat at the window, waiting. Jasper said he would be back three days ago, many assumed the worst, but I still had hope. Something in me told me he was alive. Maybe its just blind faith, or me just wanting it to be true, but I knew he wasn't dead. _Knock knock_, "Come in," I said, holding my gaze outside.

"How you holdin up Bella?" Father asked. I sighed, "The last report of seeing Major Whitlock was a week ago, it doesn't take that long to get here. We have to assume the worst." I held my gaze on the road outside, watching the sun set and remembering our first kiss, "Bella, I-"

"I wish to be alone," I cut him off, he nodded and left. I let the tears flow as I hugged my knees, head down_. It can't be true. He has to be alive. He has too…_

I don't know how long I cried, but I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke, night had fallen and stars were out. I wiped my eyes and looked outside again, still hopeful of the impos- I saw a pale figure standing in the middle of the road, and he looked a lot like- "Jasper," I whispered. I ran outside, ignoring my father's questions. It was cold out, silent, nobody was out. "But he was…" I looked around, but Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"Bella!" Father shook me from my thoughts, "What's the matter?"

"I-uh-nothing. Nothing at all."

"It's cold out, you should come back inside." I nodded and went back in, looking over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

"You ok, Bella?" Father asked.

"Yes, quite alright."

"It's not the end of the world, you know. Now, get some rest." I was barley up three steps before he added, "There's still General Thompson."

That's when I snapped. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I do not love General Thompson and I never will."

"But Isabelle, he has so much to offer."

"Like what? Status? Wealth? Father, I don't love him. I love Jasper."

"He's not coming back."

"That doesn't mean I don't still love him."

"Bella, I just want to see you happy…"

"I know, but the General won't make me happy."

"OK, let's get some rest, we'll talk in the morning."

_Jasper's POV_

I stared up at her window; I could hear her heartbeat from down here. I loved her, but there was no way she could love the monster I had become. I listened to her steady heart, _bump, bump-bump_, it took all my will power not to- _No! Don't even think about it. I would never do that to her._ My ears perked up when I head her whisper my name and run down the stairs. _No, I can't let her get close to me. She doesn't deserve seeing me like this. She needs to think I'm gone._ I ran, not paying attention to where I was going.

I stopped in a familiar surrounding, the pond where we had our first kiss. I looked at my reflection in the water, my eyes a bright crimson. I splashed the water, as though blurring my reflection would in turn make me disappear entirely. The water cleared and I saw Maria standing behind me. "What do you want?"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your commanding officer," she pouted, stalking closer.

"Why do you need me? Couldn't you have just let die? Or better yet, live?"

"I needed an experienced officer to train the other newborns. Plus, there is something special about you, Major. I don't know what it is, but it will be useful. Now, let's head back." I reluctantly followed, glancing at Bella's house when we passed.


	5. Reunion

_Bella's POV_

The town set up a small memorial in honor of Jasper. I refused to go; I know it was him the other night. "He's not dead," I whispered. When father went off to the ceremony, I headed to my favorite spot in the woods. I sat on the same cliff Jasper and I kissed. I could almost feel his presence…and the feel of his lips against mine, the pure bliss it sent through me. I smiled, _He's not gone, I just know he's not._I sighed and thought, _Then why hasn't he come back? Did he just run away? No, he would never leave me…would he? No! He would never, but then why isn't he back? What if he was captured?_Not even realizing I had stood up, I punched the nearest tree yelling "No!" It didn't do much damage, and my hand hurt quite a bit, but I was to angry to care.

"You're a tough one," I heard a female voice said sarcastically. I turned and saw a woman sitting on a fallen tree _When did that get there? When did_she_get here?_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Maria, but from now on, you can call me General or Mistress," she smirked.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Ha ha, strong minded, I like it. And I'd say this does," she lunged forward and bit me. All I knew was pain as thoughts of Jasper floated through my mind; memories of his comforting voice helping to soothe the pain as I blacked out.

When I woke up, it was dark and stars shined in the sky. Even though it was night, everything was so clear…and I could hear for miles. My ears perked up at a familiar voice, "She passed out by the pond," Maria said, "She's a tough on, something special 'bout her too. You know what to do." I heard footsteps coming my way as another left in a hurry.

"W-who's there?"

"Bella?"

I ran to that sweet, sweet voice skidding to a halt, "Jasper?" There he was, "Jasper!" I slammed into his arms, never wanting to let go.

He fell back a bit, but hugged me back just as tightly, "Bella. Oh Bella, I've missed you so much."

I pulled back a bit, "I have so many questions. Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? I-" I paused when I looked into his now bright, red eyes, "Why are your eyes red? And-" I grabbed my throat, which felt like it was on fire and whimpered.

"Sh, Bella, it's OK. Everything's gonna be just fine. You're just…thirsty…"

I gazed to his eyes, trying to understand what he just said. But then…I smelled something…I didn't know what I did until the burning in my throat stopped and a man fell to the ground. I gasped, hiding my face in Jasper's shirt, he rubbed my back and I asked, "Jasper…What's going on?"

He was silent for a moment, sighing before answering, "Bella…you're a vampire."


	6. Newborn

**Sorry it took so long to update, writers block + homework = no fanfic ****. Sorry it's not very well-written.**

"What?" I gasped. "You can't be serious."

"Bella, I know this is strange, but it's true."

_Jasper wouldn't lie to me, especially not about something this serious…_ "I…this is so strange. I mean what now?"

"Maria wants me to take you to our base."

"Base?"

"I'll explain on the way." I coughed, suddenly remembering the burn in my throat, "But, you must be thirsty."

"You mean?" I gulped.

He held out his hand, "Come on," I sighed and reluctantly accepted. We ran surprisingly fast, it was actually kind of fun. Then I smelled-I let go of Jasper's hand and followed the scent.

I stopped when I found the source, "Dad…" I whispered. I ran back the way I came, ramming into Jasper.

We both fell back. "Bella, you alright?" I shook my head and hugged myself. "What is it?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine now anyway." I didn't want him to worry about me. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You sure you're OK?" I nodded, "OK, follow me." We only ran for a few minutes, but we were already miles away. What was most surprising was that I didn't trip or fall. We came to a alt in front of an old warehouse. "Here we are."

"Ah, Whitlock, there you are," the woman from before said. "See that our newest member is comfortable." She turned to me, "Welcome to the army."

"The what?" I looked at Jasper.

"I'll make sure she is," he answered Maria before she headed back in.

"Jasper, what did she mean?"

"Well," he held the door open for me. I didn't hear what he said as I took in the sight before me. The room was full of people, _Wait, I didn't hear any heartbeats_, vampires. Everyone had dark red eyes that were much less welcoming than Jasper's. Several were fighting, Jasper yelled at them and they stopped immediately. I was terrified. "Why don't I take you to your room? Not that you'll need it much."

He lead me upstairs, where the offices would've been. I looked down at the others; they seemed to have taken notice of me. I realized there were only three other woman besides me and Maria. I gulped and followed not far behind Jasper. "This is my room and right here, next door will be your room, once it's finished. But…you could stay with me until it's done…if you'd like?"

I smiled, "I'd like that." He showed me his room. It looked much more like a living room or maybe a parlor. There was a desk, chair, a small book shelf, coffee table, and a small couch. "Would you like to sit?" I realized I wasn't even tired, but sat down anyway, not saying a word. "Bella I-" he began but I cut him off.

"Jasper…I don't know why I am here, why _you're_ here, or what is going on. I just need some time to adjust," I looked down at my hands.

"OK," he threw his hand up and strolled over to the bookshelf. I caught a book before even realizing it was coming at me. I caught it just a few inches from my face. I blinked, surprised. Jasper smiled, "I thought you'd like to read this." I read the title, _Romeo and Juliet_, "I know it's one of your favorites."

I smiled, "Thank you." _It will be nice to just sit and read for a while, to do something so…normal_. I began to read and Jasper sat down next no me, putting his arm over my shoulder. I curled up with him, but something felt off. His familiar heartbeat was gone. I sighed and began to read. It was a blissful afternoon. I was with Jasper again. But I have no idea what I'm going to do about being a vampire.


	7. Sparkling Kiss

Sorry it took so long. I got a new job and have almost no time anymore. But things have calmed down a bit so hopefully I can update faster next time. Anyway, enjoy .

I didn't do much reading, but it was very sweet of Jasper to give me the book. I mostly stared at the pages, turning them once and a while, deep in thought. I though about what my new life would be like…drinking blood…I gulped when I remembered what happened earlier with Charlie. _Oh, he must be so worried. _I sighed and leaned into Jasper more.

It was getting late, the sun was probably about to set, but I wasn't even tired. "Hey," Jasper whispered in my ear, "I want to show you something." I looked to him and titled my head to the side. "Come on," he got up and extended his hand, "It'll help take your mind off things." I accepted. That would be nice, plus I wanted to know what Jasper was going to show me.

As he led me outside, I saw almost everyone staring at us. I never much liked being the center of attention. Looking up, I could already see the palette of the sky had changed. I inhaled, the fresh air, and not a human for what must have been miles. Jasper leaned against a tree and looked up. He jumped up, really high, grabbed a branch and began to climb. He went from branch to branch as if he had his entire life. "Come on, Bella!" he yelled down.

"You can't expect me to be able to do that!"

"Just try. I know you can."

"Then you really don't know me, do you?"

He smiled, "At least try, I think you'll be surprised at how good you'll be."

"OK, fine." I reached for the nearest branch (which was still a few feet up) and took a small jump. Much to my surprise, I easily grabbed onto it and pulled myself up. Even more surprisingly, I didn't fall! I did the same for the next branch, and the next, though probably not a gracefully as Jasper had.

"See, I knew you could do it."

"Ok, then…race you to the top!" I don't know what had gotten into me. The fact I hadn't fallen yet was amazing, why would I risk even more? I soon got my answer when my dress got caught and I began to fall. Jasper (who was ahead of me) reached down to catch me, but not before I back flipped and landed on the next branch like a gymnast on a balance beam. I still took Jaspers hand, only to pull him down and he flipped over me, planting a kiss on my forehead before landing behind me.

I smiled, "How much higher do we need to go?"

"Not much," he jumped up again, "You'll know when you get there."

"I'll still beat you to the top."

"We'll see 'bout that." He climbed higher but stopped, just under the light of the sun.

"You'll never win if you stop," I said.

"Well, I just want you to see for yourself." I hurried up there, stopping next to Jasper. The view was amazing. I could see the sun setting over a river. The light glinting off the autumn leaves. I reached for a higher branch to get a better view. I pulled back when I saw my hand sparkling… "What?" I whispered.

Jasper went up a branch and offered me his hand. I accepted and he pulled me up, facing him. The light danced of our skin, "You look amazing," he said, brushing my hair behind my ear. I looked into his eyes. The once familiar blue was now a bright red, reminding me of my current state. I still don't know why I'm here or what I'm supposed to do. But looking in Jasper's eyes, behind the red, was the man I love. Not even being turned could change that. We leaned in until our lips met.

When we pulled away, the sun had set and the stars had come out. _Right, I don't need air anymore_…The familiar beating of my heart after kissing Jasper wasn't there, everything was so different now. I tried to hide how I felt, putting on a fake smile.

But it didn't fool Jasper, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I acted confused.

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Uh huh."

He gave me a quick kiss and said, "We should get back. Training starts after the sun sets."

"Training?"


	8. A Shield

"_Training?"_

"Hurry up," he said, already at the bottom of the tree.

"Do I really have to go?"

"You don't want to get on Maria's bad side, trust me."

"What can she do?"

"Other than set a whole army on you, not much. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Fine," I jumped down from the tree. I landed, unharmed, next to Jasper. _Being a vampire might not be all bad_. We ran back to base, everyone was lined up outside. I only now could I see how large Maria's army was. I took a place in back and Jasper hurried to the front.

"Ah, Major Whitlock, glad you could join us," Maria said sarcastically. "And I see Ms. Swan was able to join us too."

"I'm sorry; we got here as fast as we could-"

"I don't have time for your excuses. You know very well training starts at sundown. Now, if Ms. Swan would please come to the front…" I froze, unsure if I should listen, I looked to the woods, or run for it. "Now!" I walked up, reluctantly. "Disobedience will not be tolerated. Some of you are still new, but you will learn not to disobey me. Jane! Would you please show Bella what I mean?"

"Maria, don't," Jasper warned.

"Did you not hear me, Major? When we train, I will tolerate nothing less than perfection. She needs to learn that."

"It's her first day. I know her, she'll listen." _Why is Jasper so upset? And who is Jane?_ A smaller woman with blond hair came to the front.

"Jane, you know what to do," Maria smirked. Jane nodded and looked at me; I could hear Jasper trying to stop her while still remaining loyal to Maria. He is clearly afraid of whatever Jane can do. Jasper was on his knees in pain.

"Jasper!" I knelt down next to him. "Stop!" I yelled.

Jane looked to Maria, who nodded saying, "He's had enough." Jane looked to me. I hugged Jasper and braced myself; I'm not sure what for. But nothing happened. There were gasps and mummers from the rest of army. "Now, Jane!"

"I'm trying, it's not working," Jane glared at me.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"You know I'd never defy you, Maria."

Maria's eyes narrowed, then widened, "A shield. That's what it was."

"A what?" I asked.

"Jane, try it again." Still nothing, "She doesn't even know it. Ha! Priceless…Again, this time… on Jasper."

"No!" I glared at Jane and felt a field of energy surround Jasper and me. I tightened my hold on Jasper. I felt something hitting against the field of energy, trying to get in. But Jasper didn't even wince. "You can't hurt us, can you?" I asked, still a little unsure what was going on.

"Humph," she walked away.

"Just as I thought," Maria said. "You will do well here. Now get back in formation! We have much to do before the next battle."

"Battle? Against who?"

"Another army, this is a very popular spot for vampires," she told me, "Now we are going to break into partners-"

It was a long day of training, but I survived. "You did well, Bella," Jasper commented. "As long as you're on Maria's good side, you'll do fine."

"Thanks. But what did she mean by a 'shield'?"

"She told me you had a gift. Some vampires have gift like Jane. But yours is being able to deflect powers like Jane's, like you're using a shield."

"That's why you were OK? The second time?"

"Yes…" I smiled, "That, and the fact that I knew Jane couldn't hurt you."I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't sleep, but that made it all the better.


	9. Year-Olds

_Jasper's POV_

Bella was surprisingly good in combat. She did well in every drill, Maria was thinking of putting her on the front lines. I was so glad that Maria liked her. We even got to spend a lot of time together.

But today was going to be different. This would be Bella's first battle. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I don't know what it was, not the tone of her voice, not her body language, but… "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she was lying.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Nothing," she insisted.

I felt annoyed and upset, "What are you upset about?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes…you are… I can feel it," I said, kind of confused.

"_Feel_ it?"

"Y-yeah. Don't change the subject. Are you OK?"

"Yes," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Bella please I know you're lying. Is it something Maria said? Something happen during training? Please just talk to me…"

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for battle."

"That's what this is about? Belle you're more than ready. You're one of the best fighters we have! You could probably win this battle on your own."

"That's sweet, thank you, but I don't know if I even want to fight."

"Now why is that?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, fighting people you don't know."

"I used to do that right before I turned-"

"It's not like that. You had a cause. But this is…so…Why are we even going to fight?"

"Maria told us to. She must have a good reason."

"I guess, something just doesn't seem right here."

"Come on, we have a battle to win."

Bella truly was amazing on the battlefield. She really knew what she was doing, for not wanting to fight. She followed every order, pulled through on every plan, "You're almost as good as me," I commented as we walked back to camp.

"_Almost?_"

"Yes, almost."

"You want to bet against that?"

"The better question is, do you?"

"Try me," she winked at me.

"You really wanna do this?"

"What do you think?"

"OK, don't say I didn't warn ya."

I charged at her, she did the same. Only at the last second she jumped over me. Before I could turn around, she swept under my legs and knocked me to the ground. "Had enough?" she laughed sarcastically.

"You'll have to try harder than that." I got up and ran into the woods, and climbed the nearest tree, staying hidden among the branches. She calmly walked forward, her gaze straight ahead. I tried to hide behind the trunk, but her gaze snapped to face me. In a second she was next to me.

'Is that all you've got Major?"

"No, but this is," I jumped on her, throwing us to the ground. I landed on top of her, she didn't even wince, _Thank you vampire strength_… "Got you now," I leaned down and kissed her.

We pulled away, "OK, you are better."

"You're not so bad yourself," I smirked.

"Hmm…Will battles always be like the one earlier?"

"Well we won so I should hope so."

"I mean, I didn't like hurting them."

"Neither do I…But Maria says it will get easier with tim-"

"I don't care what Maria says. Why do you always go with what Maria says? Why not go with what you think?"

"Bella, Maria's helping me through this. I owe her."

"I guess, but I still don't like fighting."

"It's OK. Tell you what, you can skip training tomorrow. We could spend the day together."

"Sounds great."

"Major, I need you," Maria called.

"I gotta go."

"Alright, don't take too long now." I gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes Maria?"

"I need you to get rid of some of the year-olds."

"The what?"

"The year-old. A newborn is at its strongest for a year. After that, I don't need them anymore. I want you to get rid of them."

"How?"

"Like this, John! Come here!" a newborn with black hair came over. She snapped his neck so fast, the sound was all that I could register. "Just rip 'em apart and burn the pieces."

"D-do we really have to be that cruel? Can't you just tell 'em to leave?"

"Are you talking back? To your general?"

"Of course not."

"Good, I wouldn't want to lose someone as talented as you. Here's a list of year-olds. You know what to do."

"Yes, mam." (A/N Spelling?)


	10. Squirrel!

I didn't tell Bella what I did. How could I? I couldn't forgive myself, there's no way she could. I went for a quick walk to clear my head, picking flowers along the way for Bella.  
"What took you so long?" She teased when I got back.  
"Oh, I just thought you would like these," I revealed the bouquet I was holding behind my back.  
"Jasper, they're beautiful! And they smell amazing."  
"You're welcome," she gave me a quick kiss in the cheek before placing the flowers in a vase.

Bella's POV

I stared at the flowers for a moment. They would grow older, and begin to wilt. But Jasper and I would be frozen in time...  
But it wouldn't be all bad, we would always be together...by drinking, I gulped, blood. My thoughts drifted to the last time I saw my father... I still felt so guilty.  
"You alright, Bella?" He called over his shoulder.  
I sighed, "No," I admitted.  
He hugged me from behind, "Wanna talk 'bout it?"  
I turned to face him, "I-" I choked on my words and buried my head in his shirt. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I should to tell someone. I exhaled, "when we were hunting the other day...I saw my father..."  
"D-Did he see you?" He clearly didn't want to ask if I-  
"No, and he is fine, I ran away before I could...do anything."  
He blinked..."How? Even experienced vampires have difficulty not drinking."  
"He's my father! I would never do that..." But I almost did...  
"Well, he's alright, do you have nothing to worry about," he hugged me tighter. "Wait...have you had anything to drink since you-"  
"No," I cut him off, not wanting to hear him say it.  
"Bella you need to drink something. Come on, lets go hunting."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes! Right now!"  
"Fine." He lead me out to the middle of the woods. I could smell for miles.  
"You smell anything good?" I nodded, "Then go!" he urged.

"Just...don't watch, OK?" He nodded, understandingly. I slowly walked in the direction of the smell. I don't want to hurt anyone...but I have to... I gulped, the burning in my throat now more prominent than ever. I took off, ending a mile or so away. There was a faint trail of a human's scent here. Now or never... I inhaled, smelling both the human's trail, but also another.

I jumped up the nearest tree, sinking my teeth into something. Only when I dropped its lifeless corpse did I realize I had just drank the blood of a squirrel. I jumped back and gasped, putting my hand over my throat, the burning had lessened. My lips twitched up into a smile. Maybe drinking blood wouldn't be so bad after all...

I had finished off a deer before heading back to Jasper. He smiled, "You feel better?"  
I nodded, "Yes, definitely."  
"Good, I'm glad." Our eyes locked and his expression changed to a more confused look.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Y-yes. It's just, your eyes a different..."  
"How so?"  
"They're duller, bit the same bright red as everyone else's."  
"Maybe because I'm not thirsty anymore?"  
"Could be," he shrugged it off.

My diet of animal blood was satisfying, but I knew nobody would understand. it became my one little secret. Over time, my eyes went from red to orange to a bright gold. Nobody could explain it... And I wasn't about to tell.

Besides, Maria said it was a slight advantage. She said that members of other armies would stare at my eyes, confused, and in that time we could take them down.

But life goes on... i didn't have many friends in the army, and any I did make seemed to disappear after a while. Maria said they had served their purpose and were gone. but its fine, Id never had many friends before anyway.

I can't believe it's been a year since I got here.


End file.
